1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candle holding device of the type in which the candle, as it burns, is displaced by fluid denser than conventional candle wax, and more particularly, to an improved candle holding device of the type incorporating a reservoir-feed system which maintains an upper section of the candle at a constant level throughout the burning process.
2. Background Art
Candle wax is less dense than various liquids, such as water. Consequently, a candle floated along or within a body of water is displaced by the water as the wax is burned. Candles, such as those disclosed in Muench, U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,903, are floated directly on the surface of a water body. The useful life of such candles, however, is limited since the candle height is generally small relative to its length.
A solution to problems typically associated with floating candle holders is taught by Minera U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,408. A preferred embodiment of the Minera candle holder includes an elongate candle positioned within a tubular member having a restricted aperture communicating with a water reservoir. The tubular member is operatively associated with an air-filled structure which effectively maintains a top portion of the tubular member near a surface of the reservoir. The Minera candle holder is suspended, rather than fixedly mounted, within the reservoir by way of the annular air-filled structure. Since the candle holder is not fixed to a bottom or side of the container, it is necessary to employ stabilizing means, such as a heavy metal collar, to prevent the candle holder from tipping over.
Reservoir-feed type candle holding devices represent an alternative to the floating candle arrangements discussed above. In a reservoir-feed type candle holder, the candle is suspended by fluid within a guide tube or sconce. As the candle burns, it is displaced within the guide tube.
For example, Nessle U.S. Pat. No. 4l6,418 discloses a hydraulic candle stick having a candle disposed within an inner tube encompassed by an outer tube. Fluid is communicated to an annular channel defined between the inner tube and outer tube from a reservoir disposed exterior to the outer tube. Water is fed underneath the candle from the annular channel via a first set of apertures disposed within a bottom section of the inner wall. Water is fed to the annular channel via a second set of apertures disposed within an upper section of the outer wall. In the Nessle hydraulic candlestick, the reservoir does not communicate directly with the inner tube. That is, the inflowing water follows a path from the reservoir, to the inner tube channel via the annular channel.
The MacIvy U.S. Pat. No. 663,833 discloses a candle holder including two reservoirs feeding two candle-holding sconces, respectively. The sconces are positioned below the reservoirs, thus increasing the vertical extent of the candle holding portion. Water is supplied to the reservoirs from overhead via a plurality of apertures or valved tubes.
Reservoir-feed type candle holders, such as those represented by Nessle and MacIvy, possess a construction that is relatively bulky and a design that is overly complex. Accordingly, it would be difficult to effectively manufacture and market the Nessle and MacIvy holders on a large scale. With an ever-increasing demand for candle holding devices, there is a need for a candle holder that is designed with a concern for simplicity and efficiency, as well as compactness and convenient maintenance.